


Back Home

by BlueSensation_0531



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSensation_0531/pseuds/BlueSensation_0531
Summary: Zhengkun AU || where Xukun goes back to Hebei, getting stuck in a storm. finding a place to stay for the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.

 

**Xukun's POV**

 

it's been two years since i've been home. nothing much has changed, same stormy weather every time of the year. i walk out of the train breathing the misty atmosphere of grass and smoke.

 

“I'm home.” 

 

“No mom I won't stay long here just waiting for the rain to stop.” I said hours ago, guess it was not a good idea visiting this place ... now i'm stuck.

 

         at a convenience store. in the middle of the night. great.

 

i take my phone out trying to contact friends to find a place to stay for the night,

 

**ziyi broo**

_today at 1:17_

Xukun:

_brooo_

_ziyiiii_

_wAng ZIYI_

Ziyi:

_calm down bro_

_wassup?_

Xukun:

_I’m at Hebei rn_

_and it’s raining hard_

_mind if i stay for the night?_

Ziyi:

_bro i’d love to help but i’m not at_

_home rn I’m at my parents_

_sorry broo_

 

**ruirui**

_today at 1:20 am_

Xukun:

_rui_

_zhou rui_

Zhou Rui:

_well look who it is at this ungodly hour_

Xukun:

_zhou rui i’ll you that gucci shirt you want_

_just put up with me for goddamn sake_

Zhou Rui:

_ohhh_

_aight what now?_

Xukun:

_you in hebei rn? I just got back and its raining hard_

_mind if i stay at your place?_

Zhou Rui:

_mAN I’D LOVE TO TAKE THAT OFFER_

_but i’m with huba at the studios rn_

_*xingjie_

Xukun:

_bROOO_

_i. am. the. most. unluckiest. person_

Zhou Rui:

_damn have you tried to text ziyi?_

Xukun:

_yup why would i ask you first_

Zhou Rui:

_damn_

_how bout zhengting?_

_today at 1:30 am_

_Xukun:_

_i fucking hate you_

Zhou Rui:

_man i’m just trying to help_

Xukun:

_well you’re not broo thank you very much_

Zhou Rui:

_xukun its been two whole years._

_besides you were friends before right?_

Xukun:

_exactly two years. who the fuck would want_

_their ex to suddenly appear, drenched,_

_after everything that had happened?_

Zhou Rui:

_what exactly happened?_

_but bro give it a shot_

_ting’s a nice guy_

**ruirui**

_today at 2:28 am_

Zhou Rui:

_wow left me on read?_

Xukun:

_im staying in this convenience store_

_for the night. it’s 24 hours._

Zhou Rui:

_i think the heck not mr. cai_

Xukun:

_i’d rather take this hard-ass table_

_and chair over your suggestion._

_thank you very much._

Zhou Rui:

_you are one hard-headed man._

_c’mon a text wouldn’t hurt your_

_prideful ass_

_I bet you still have his number_

_of course you do : >_

Xukun:

_have i said how much i fucking hate you?_

Zhou Rui:

_man he’s your only hope_

_you’ll get a bed and probably a boyfriend_

Xukun:

_it’s still a no_

Zhou Rui:

_BRO IT’S 3 IN THE MORNING JUST_

_SLEEP ON THE COUCH OR SOMETHING_

_it’s not like something bad would happen_

Xukun:

_ugh fine_

_this better work zhou rui_

Zhou Rui:

_you’ll thank me and buy me the_

_whole gucci company after this_

_text me when you get a place ;)_

 

i sigh as i took a deep breath, before searching his name on my contact list.

for fuck's sake, only a miracle could make this work.

 

i scroll down a bit more as i found the number i was searching for ...

 

“ **X** ”

 

**X**

_today at 3:15 am_

Xukun:

_hey… uhm_

_it’s xukun_

Zhengting:

_i know_

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

     kun gets shocked on how zhengting still knew him and how he is still awake at this time. he starts to think of how to break it to zhengting,

that he needs a place to stay for the night ...

 

          meanwhile …

 

 

**yanchen’s hoe**

_today at 3:20 am_

Zhengting:

_ZEREN_

_DING ZEREN_

_ZERENHAJSJA PLS WAKE UP_

Zeren:

_what the fuck_

_it’s three in the MORNING_

Zhengting:

_I’M SORRY_

_XUKUN TEXTED ME_

Zeren:

_hold on i need my glasses_

_wAIT WHAT_

_CAI FUCKINH XUKUN_

Zhengting:

_LANGUAGE U MOLERAT_

Zeren:

_SAYS THE PERSON WHO’S_

_TEXTING ME 3AM IN THE MORNING_

Zhengting:

_ok u have a point_

_BUT HEAR ME OUT_

Zeren:

_ok damn… chill_

_why are you panicking thought?_

_hello?_

_today at 3:28 am_

 

 Zhengting:

_i’m not panicking_

Zeren:

_oh really zhengting_

_zhu *still whipped for xukun’s ass_

_after two whole years zhengting_

Zhengting:

_i sometimes question why we’re friends_

Zeren:

_u love me_

_anyways what he said_

Zhengting:

_he just said it’s xukun_

Zeren:

_isn’t he in hebei rn?_

Zhengting:

_he’s WHAT?_

Zeren:

_your man is in hebei right now_

_or should I say was your man_

_after u know … what u did_

Zhengting:

_i really deeply, immensely, truthfully_

_hate you._

Zeren:

_thanks bb_

Zhengting:

hOLD ON HE TEXTED

**_my love <3_ **

_today at 3:30 am_

Zhengting:

_i know_

Xukun:

_this is stupid but hear me out_

_i’m at hebei rn and it’s raining hard_

_and trust me i asked all my friends_

_but they can’t_

_can i stay at your place for tonight?_

**_yanchen’s hoe_ **

_today at 3:31 am_

Zhengting:

_HE ASKED IF HE COULD SLEEP AT  
MY HOUSE_

_[insert screenshot]_

Zeren:

_ok damn but it’s been two years_

_don’t you know how to change nicknames?_

_and isn’t the house you live in the house xukun_

_bought for you coz u don’t want to leave u_

_emotional prick_

Zhengting:

_ok 1 don’t have time 2 i’m a busy_

_person and i’m finding places okay_

Zeren:

_wow zhengting keep denying_

Zhengting:

_he could practically kill me_

**_my love <3_ **

_today at 3:40 am_

Xukun:

_can I stay at your place for tonight?_

Zhengting:

_are you drunk?_

_i’m sorry but no_

**_yanchen’s hoe_ **

_today at 3:40 am_

Zhengting:

_i said no_

Zeren:

_are you out of your mind?_

Zhengting:

_it’s not like he’s that important_

Zeren:

_yeah so you just let him freeze to_

_death in hebei?_

_way to go zhengting :/_

Zhengting:

_HES LIKE 20 HE COULD TAKE CARE_

_OF HIMSELF_

Zeren:

_and make him freeze outside? alone_

_in the rain?_

_okurr keep feeding your pride mr. zhu_

Zhengting:

_where the hell did you learn “okurr” ??_

_plus thank you for making me feel guilty_

Zeren:

_sometimes your so intelligent but_

_most of the time your just_

_plain stupid u know?_

Zhengting:  
_what should i do know?_

Zeren:

_what every normal person would do_

_zhengting_

_i know you can’t resist him either …_

Zhengting:

_i wish i could just murder you rn_

_if i die you’re a witness bitch_

**_my love <3_ **

_today at 4:00 am_

Zhengting:

_no_

_hey you still there?_

Xukun:

_yeah_

Zhengting:

_uhm_

_wanna stay at my place?_

Xukun:

_but i thought_

Zhengting:

_look i just don’t want to be blamed if_

_you die plus i’m being the angel I am so yeah_

Xukun:

_ok ok … thanks_

_send me your address then?_

Zhengting:

_ok… here [insert address]_

 

**Xukun’s POV**

          i was dozing off when my phone suddenly vibrated. it was a text from zhengting... saying i could stay for the night.

 

this is really happening isn't it?

 

i check the address he sent me, wondering why it looked familiar ...

 

i get to the address ting sent me, drenched by the rain. with my vision blurry, i knock at the door.

 

　 ** _little did xukun know the home he was about to enter wasn't just zhengting's home._**

****

**** **_it was their home ..._ **

****

**Zhengting’s POV**

i was scrambling in the living room, when i hear the knock on the door. trying to calm myself on the events that are about to happen.

 

**_“he's here.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made by @yanchenation on Twitter. Leave a kudos and a comment... Thank you!
> 
> \- For questions, suggestions/prompts for aus hmu at my cc (curiouscat) zycults.


End file.
